complicated circumstances
by Noodle.astrid
Summary: Chandler lives in aprtment 19 and Monica moves into apartment 20. Monica is 21, born in 1969. Chandler is 23, born in 1967. They get together but will things work out?
1. Chapter 1- Moving day

This fic begins with monca moving into apartment 20. At the time she's 21 and Chandler and Ross are both 23. I don't know for how long I will keep this going. All of the main 6 will later be introduced. Rn I don't know how much of the original story I'm gonna change but my guess is that a lot will be familiar but a lot will have to be changed for this all to make sense :). This fic will mainly be about mondler and their relationship. Also I was rewatch friends and in this "universe" Amanda never existed.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to wbs. I might include characters from other stories (you know for fun) but that does not mean that that share universe just that I felt like it.

Summary: Monica and Chandler meet for the first time at age 21/23. Monica is just moving in and Chandler hits on the beautiful young woman. They decide to go on a date. Will things work out?

Name: complicated circumstances

Chapter one: The one when Monica finally moves

Ross could tell how happy his sister was about moving out of their parents house just by looking at her. Their grandmother had moved to Florida leaving her New York apartment and when Monica heard about this she didn't wait a second to ask her grandmother is she could move there. Monica has been on a search for an apartment for almost a year now but she never found an apartment she liked that she could afford. When her grandmother agreed to her proposal Monica began packing immediately.

"Thanks for helping me move" Monica said smiling at her brother. "It's not a problem, it's what brothers are for right." Ross was at a really happy place in his life and it showed. Last year he had graduated from college, he had a girlfriend that he loved and that loved him that he was soon going to ask her to marry him. He had a steady job with a good pay and he was close friends with his sister.

Ross picked up a box named books but he couldn't hold it for longer than 3 seconds before he dropped it. "ROSS! Those are my books. Stop dropping them!" "I'm sorry but this box is just really heavy." "Oh what are you? Weak?" she said as she picked up the box and walked into the building.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that" Monica said. "Oh no problem. So are you moving in." Chandler said as he looked Monica in the eyes. "UuuH, yeah apartment 20." "No kidding that's across the hall from my apartment. What's your name?" "Hi uh I'm Monica, Monica Geller." Monica said with a smile on her face. "Well I'm Chandler, Chandler Bing" "YOU" Monica said pointing at him. "Me?" Chandler asked confused. "That's why I recognise you" "I'm sorry do i know you. Wait Geller? You're Ross's little sister!" he said also realising why he knew the beautiful stranger.

"Hey Mon who's your friend?" Ross said as he came up the stair and saw her talking to someone. "Ross? Chandler asked. "Ross oh my god it's you! It's been such a long time I can't believe it" Chandler said walking over to Ross with quick steps. "Chandler? It must've been like a year" Ross said happy to see his old best friend. "Wow I haven't seen you since the graduation!" Chandler said pulling Ross into a hug. "You remember my sister Monica" Ross said pointing his hand at her. "Yeah a bit. I haven't seen you since thanksgiving 1988 when you "accidentally" cut of my toe" Chandler said making little bunny ears with his fingers when he said accidently. "You're not still mad about that are you? Because if you are then I'm really sorry"

"Ofc I'm not still mad about that. It's not like you did it on purpose." he smiled at her. He couldn't believe his luck. He had been crushing on her since the first time they met. She had been so kind to him, she made him mac&cheese because he didn't like thanksgiving and really cared for him. Then ofc he called her fat but he didn't actually mean that, she was beautiful in his eyes he just knew he couldn't let Ross think that since she's his little sister, if he would've told the truth he knew Ross would've killed him so he just told him a harmless lie.

Monica looked inte Chandler's beautiful blue eyes and she too started to smile. She couldn't believe her luck. She had been crushing on Chandler since the first time she laid her eyes on him. He was tall, cute, kind and funny sure he called her fat but she was totally over that now. She had gotten her revenge and now she was excited to live across the hall from him. She didn't know how she knew but she knew that this was the start of a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2- The Pizza Party

This fic begins with Monica moving into apartment 20. At the time she's 21 and Chandler and Ross are both 23. I don't know for how long I will keep this going. All of the main 6 will later be introduced. Rn I don't know how much of the original story I'm gonna change but my guess is that a lot will be familiar but a lot will have to be changed for this all to make sense :). This fic will mainly be about mondler and their relationship. Also I was rewatching friends and in this "universe" Amanda never existed.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to wbs. I might include characters from other stories (you know for fun) but that does not mean that that share universe just that I felt like it.

Summary: Monica and Chandler meet for the first time at age 21/23. Monica is just moving in and Chandler hits on the beautiful young woman. They decide to go on a date. Will things work out?

Name: complicated circumstances

Chapter two: the one with the pizza party

Monica and Chandler had been staring into each other's eyes for over 45 seconds and no one had said a word. Ross having witnessed the scene got a little uncomfortable and decided to break the ice, "So, um, we have to take up these boxes now" he said lifting his box a little as he spoke. "Yeah and I have to take out the trash" Chandler said lifting up the trash bag a bit as he spoke.

"We have to catch up sometime" Monica said as she continued up the stairs. "Yeah absolutely" Chandler responded. "Ross and I was gonna have dinner in my apartment tonight. If you'd like you're than welcome to join" she said smiling at Chandler. "That'd be great. Can I come by around 7?" Chandler siad smiling back at Monica. "7 is great. I'll see you then"

Four hours later Monica hears a knock on the door. When she opens it she finds her brother. "Did you bring the food?" Monica asked. "Yup. 2 pizzas one pepperoni and one margarita." Ross said and handed her the pizzas. "Thank you" Monica said taking them and putting them on the table. "Wow the place looks great, Mon" "Thank you. Considering the fact that it was already furnished it wasn't that hard to just put my stuff up in shelves and drawers. I do need to do some serious shopping tho. I mean I barely have any food or anything to cook with or eat with except a few glasses i had and a few plates I got and not to forget the frying pan and the spatula I've had since I was 15." Monica said pointing to the very empty shelf. "That's alright I'll help you out tomorrow" "No you've already helped me out so much. You need to spend some time with Carol too you know" "Okay then I won't help you but don't hesitate to call if you need anything" "Thanks Ross it means a lot" Monica said and hugged her older brother. all of a sudden there's a knock on the door.

Monica let go of Ross and went over to open the door. "Chandler!" she exclaimed with her voice sounding surprised. "Surprised to see me?" Chandler asked still standing in the doorway. "No I just didn't expect to see you yet" Monica explained as she gestured him to come in. "Didn't you tell me to come over at 7?" "Yes I did" "Then why didn't you expect me yet it's 7:01" "Really?. I'm sorry I lost my watch in the move"

_Twenty minutes later_

"Monica was telling me about how she needed to do some shopping and I offered to help her but she said I needed to spend time with Carol" Chandler cut him off "Who's Carol?" "My girlfriend. Remember" "You guys are still together? You're really serious then?" Chandler asked "Yes we are. As a matter of fact I'm planning on proposing to her soon" Ross said proudly. "Congratulations man" Chandler said as he gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Anyway before you cut me of i was telling you about how Monica needs to go shopping" "Right" "So I was thinking since I can't help her maybe you could. Unless you have something else to do of course" Ross asked hoping he would agree since Monica didn't have any other friends in the city and even though he knew Monica was more than capable of going shopping by herself, he knew she'd have fun with Chandler. The two of them seemed to be getting along really well and he hoped his best friend and his sister would be able to become friends.

"Of course I can help you shop. If you'd like me to go with you of course." Chandler said hoping she would want him there. He liked Monica so much and he figured if they'd spend enough time together maybe she'd feel the same way. "I'd love it if you would go shopping with me. You will be a great help. I don't know where any stores are" Monica was really happy that he wanted to go with her. She had such a crush on him and she was hoping that if they got to spend some time together, alone, then maybe he'd start to feel the same way.

Aouthors note: I know these chapters are really short but my main prioroty is to keep the story moving and updating as often as humanly possible :). I know that a lot hasn't happened yet and I apologise for that. I really hope you're enjoying the story so far and please let me know if you thinl I've made any mistakes because i want to improve


	3. Chapter 3- Shopping trip

Disclaimer: All characters belong to wbs. I might include characters from other stories (you know for fun) but that does not mean that that share universe just that I felt like it.

Name: complicated circumstances

Chapter Three: The One With The Shopping Trip

_**A/N: **__It doesn't happen a lot in this chapter but i needed to write it in order to get the story moving. Not much else to say except have a fun time reading :)_

_The next day around 1pm_

There was a knock on the door to Monica's apartment. She jumped up from the sofa and ran to open the door. She smiled as she opened the door and Chandler smiled back at her. "Ready for our shopping trip?" Chandler asked. "As ready as I'll ever be. Just let me get my jacket and purse and we'll be out of here." Monica answered as she went over to her room and got her purse.

Monica and Chandler walked out of the apartment building and took a right. "So do you like have a list of stuff you need?" Chandler asked hoping the answer would be yes so they would at least have something to go off. "Yes let me check." Monica said and she opened her purse and took out a piece of paper. She unfolded the paper. It was filled from top to bottom with stuff she'd need. "Woah that's one jam packed list." Chandler said as his voice got a little higher. If it wasn't for the fact that he got to spend time with Monica he would have regretted his decision to go with her. But then he realised, the longer the list, the longer the time it would take them to clear it and the longer the time he would get to spend with her.

"Yeah I know it's a lot of stuff but I wanna have everything i could possibly need" "Sure, what's the first thing?" "Uuuurh, GROCERIES" "Great the closest grocery store is right around the corner"

Inside the grocery store Monica knew exactly what she needed but Chandler decided that instead of helping her he should find the strangest things and suggest she buy them. "Hey mon, look st this. It's a plunger with leopard print." Chandler said holding up a leopard printed plunger. "If you're not going to help me then why did you come with me?" Monica asked with her voice raising a bit. "I'm sorry Mon, what do you want my help with?" "Can you go and get flour sugar and salt? I'll go get olive oil and chili pepper." Monica said with an apologetic undertone. "Of course." Chandler said and gave Monica a friendly peck on her cheek right before he went to the baking section. Monica was a little choked. She knew it was only a friendly peck, but she wanted it to be more.

Monica looked around in the store and saw a big sign that read 'spices'. She headed towards the sign with a big smile on her face. She just couldn't get the kiss out of her head. A lot of feelings rushed thru her as she got the supplies she needed. She put them down in her cart. Without realising it Monica had started staring at a freezer with a sign over it that read ice cream. Chandler came back and put his things in the cart. Monica didn't move. Chandler decided to clear his throat in order to make his presence known. Monica got thrown back into reality.

"Craving ice cream are you?" Chandler asked. Monica hadn't realised that she had been staring at the ice cream freezer. She figured telling a white lie was better than the truth right now. "Yeah, a lot lately. But i really shouldn't get any." Monica answered, she knew it was best but she still had a bad feeling in the gut for lying to Chandler. "And why's that?" Chandler asked actually sounding concerned. "Well i just shouldn't" Monica didn't know why she had said that she shouldn't buy ice cream, but she had and that's that.

About 20 minutes later they were done with the grocery shopping. They headed to 3 other places for plates and stuff and lunch. It was now about 3:30 pm. Chandler was carrying 4 out of 9 bags. Chandler was just about to walk out of monica's apartment after leaving the bags when Monica told him to wait.

"Huh?" Monica didn't know what she was going to say but she needed to say something. "I had a great time this afternoon." _That's it? That's all I could think of? Seriously? He must think in desperate or something. _She thought. "I had a good time too. Even considering the 87 times that you snapped at me" Monica blushed a bit. "Sorry about that" There was a few moments of silence then Chandler decided to speak. "I was thinking, we're friends. But… I, can? How would you?, ereh-" Monica interrupted him. "Chandler, use words." "Right" he answered, a moment passed Chandler tried to think of what to say. "I, sort of have feelings for you." All of a sudden his shoelaces was very interesting so he decided to look at them. Monica was in a bit of a shock. she would've never thought that Chandler would feel the way she did. She reached out and took his hand. With her other hand she took his chin, she tilted it so she could see his eyes. They were as beautiful as ever.

**A/N ***evil laugh*. I felt this was a good place to put a cliffhanger. I had planned for the story to be way more advanced by now but it's not, sadly. This chapter took a long time to write, well for me it's a long time but I'm kinda happy with how it's turning out. :). something tells me this story will go on for a while longer, and while you wait for the next chapter you can look at tik tok or smt idc.


	4. Chapter 4- Kisses

Disclaimer: All characters belong to wbs. I might include characters from other stories (you know for fun) but that does not mean that that share universe just that I felt like it.

Name: complicated circumstances

Chapter four: Kisses

_**A/N **__This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Emma who somehow found this story. I'm convinced she's a witch. Anyway, in this chapter, stuff actually happens. I've also realised that when you read this it feels like an 14 year old wrote it, probably because i am a 14 year old girl :). But the story must go on._

She reached out and took his hand. With her other hand she took his chin, she tilted it so she could see his eyes. They were as beautiful as ever.

Her eyes moved to his lips and she leaned in, but made sure to give him time to pull away if this wasn't what he wanted. Chandler was a bit shocked that she had started to lean in. He never thought she, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, would want to kiss him. He ignored all of his doubts and began to lean in. In the middle of Monica's living room, their lips met. It was wonderful for both parties. Frankly it was like a movie kiss. They felt complete in each others arms.

A knock on the door suddenly tore them apart. Monica ran to open the door. Before her she saw a tall man, very cute about her age. "Chandler said he might be here, is he here?" Chandler heard the familiar voice and walked up to the door. "Kip! Hey. What are you doing here" "I was starting to get worried about you. You've been gone all day." "Sorry about that. He helped me shop." Monica explained. "This is Monica, by the way" Chandler said and gestured to Monica who he was standing beside. "Yeah I think you mentioned her name." Kip was still standing in the doorway as he took his hand. As Monica let go of the shake she put her hand in Chandlers. Chandler looked down at their hands. He looked up at Monica and smiled, Monica smiled back at him. Kip decided it was best to leave them alone so he did just that.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" "If you want me to, then I'm glad to help." Monica stood on her tip toes and leaned in for a kiss. "What was that for?" Chandler asked as they pulled apart. "Nothing, really, you're just really great." "mmm, well you're really great too." Chandler said as he gave her a kiss.

Monica and Chandler spent the next 30 minutes unpacking her bags. Once they were done with that they sat down at her kitchen table. They were talking for a bit. Chandler took Monica's hand. "I have a question." He began. "This seems awfully serius." "You could say it is." "Oh.. ok. Shoot" "I was thinking. Earlier I told you I had feelings for you, and then you kissed me" Chander smiled. "But then Kip came and we never got to talk about it." Chandler whispered and looked down at their hand, still tied together. "Well, I'm gonna be frank, I really really like you, I have really really liked you ever since we met. And I'm extremely happy right now because when i kissed you, you didn't pull away and scream 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' " Monica was now also looking down at their hands. "Why would I scream that? The most beautiful woman I've ever seen is kissing me, the only thing I'll be screaming is a happy scream." Chandler smiled at her. Monica looked up at him. "you think I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" said Monica, clearly touched by his words. "Of course I think you're the most beautiful woman ever, have you looked at yourself in a mirror? Look, I'm going to be completely honest here. When i saw you the first time, I didn't immediately fall in love with your looks, but that didn't matter because moments later I got to see what a wonderful person you are and your looks didn't matter to me. I got a crush on you and I didn't want Ross to know that so I acted like I thought you were fat. And then I got to come back next year and I was really excited because i still had a crush on you." He paused a little to take a breath. "Then you walked down the stairs and my chin dropped. Not only were you the most amazing person I had ever met but the most beautiful one too. And I didn't realise it until today but I think this is more than a crush, Monica I love you, so much, you wouldn't believe." Monica just looked at him for a few moments. Then she rose up and squatted in front of chandler, taking his hands in hers.

"I love you too Chandler, so much." She said and leaned in to kiss him. "Do you want to go on a date with me or something?" Chandler asked half sarcastically half actually wondering. "More than anything." Monica answered as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

_**A/N**_ _I kinda wanted this to be longer but I also want to post this today so. Happy mothers day to everyone in the uk, speaking of the uk I feel like they became a little british in this chapter pretty much out of nowhere, sorry about that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as I'm done with it._


	5. Chapter 5- The date

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I never will, please don't sue me.

Name: complicated circumstances

Chapter five: The date

_**A/N: **__Okay so this took a while, schorry. If I'm being honest I cringe when i read this but you guys seem to enjoy the story anyway. I'm sorry for the short chapters and the slow moving story, if you asked my teachers you'd know this isn't like me. Right now I'm a little depressed because i read a story where Chandler died (I know who does such a thing) but i have to get over that. This chapter just like the last one is dedicated to Emma, I'm sorry I got mad at you, ily. I'm gonna shut up now because no one reads this anyway._

Monica and Chandler decided to go a restaurant. Monica let Chandler decide which one since Monica didn't know the city.

"This is it." Chandler had stopped in front of a restaurant. It looked quite homey, not too fancy but not a mcdonalds. They walked into the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their table. "I'm so glad we're finally doing this. For how long have we known each other?" Chander asked after they had gotten settled at the table. "4 years soon, boy that's a long time to wait." Monica put her napkin in her lap. "I'm still in shock. You're like 30 times more attractive than me but still you want to go out with me." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm not 30 times more attractive than you. You're the most handsome guy I've ever seen." She smiled at him.

Before Chandler could answer her 2 very loud people came into the restaurant and headed straight for the bar. A woman about their age dark hair and blue eyes, skinny very cute and a guy blonde hair, blue eyes very fit that looked to be her age. The woman was a little behind the man. "Come on J-bird!" He screamed. "Maybe if you'd stop running I'd be able to catch up, BOBBY!" J-bird answered.

The entire restaurant, which only included 10 gustes and 2 waiters, was now looking at Bobby and J-bird. "Could they be a little louder?" Chandler asked sarcasilly. "I know right, some of us are trying to enjoy a date here." Monica said in a whisper. "What are you 2 whispering about?" J-bird asked she she gestured towards Monica and Chandler. They didn't know what to say so they stayed quiet. J-bird walked over to their table. "What are your names?" "I'm Monica and this is Chandler." Monica said while gesturing to him and trying her best to keep calm. "Hello Monica, my name is Jules." Jules reached out a hand and Monica took it, shaking it slowly while studying her outfit, Short shorts and a blue loose t-shirt with rips on the shoulders. Bobby walked over to their table. "J-bird what are you doing here, we're supposed to be at the bar celebrating." "Celebrate what?" Chandler asked like a fucking idiot (_**A/N **__Don't write when you're tired_). "Bobby won a golf tournament. Actually that's why we're in New York. We live in Florida." Jules said as she put her arm around Bobby.

"If you guys don't mind we're going to get back to our date now." Monica said as she turned her head to Chandler and smiled. "You guys are dating? Woooow." Bobby said, like a fucking idiot. "Why is that wow?" Monica asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Bobby. "Because you're waay out of his league." Jules explained. "I'm not, and even if I was that doesn't matter because i love him and he loves me." Monica was clearly getting upset. "Heeyy, we didn't mean to offend ya'" Bobby put his arms in the air and backed 2 steps. "Then exactly were you trying to achieve?" Chandler said as he stood up. "We're sorry we were just saying that she's really good looking." Jules explained. "Maybe so but when you said that you implied that he wasn't." Monica said while also standing up. "Look maybe you guys should just continue your celebration and we can continue our date."

Jules and Bobby nodded and walked over to the bar. Monica and Chandler sat down and Chandler took Monica's hand. "So where were we?" "I was telling you about how handsome I think you are." "J-bird and Bobby over there would beg the differ." "What do they know, ms. short shorts and mr. golfer from Florida. I know that out of all the people in the world, there is no one I'd rather sit here with than you." Chandler didn't know what to say. He was speechless. No had ever said anything like that to him before, and that's when he knew, she really did love him.

"Do you guys know what you want to order?" A waiter had walked up to their table. "I'd like the pasta carbonara." Chandler said giving the waiter his menu. "I'll have the same." Monica said giving the menu to the waiter with a smile. "And what do you guys want to drink?" Monica and Chandler looked at each other, none of them knowing what they wanted. "I can recommend a wine if you'd like." "Please do." Monica said. The waiter walked into the kitchen.

"So. There really isn't anyone you'd rather eat dinner with than me?" "No, not a soul." "I feel exactly the same way. You're the most beautiful, talented, kind, organised and straight up wonderful human ever to walk this planet. I cannot believe how lucky I am to be having dinner with you." Chandler said, his eyes smiling as he squeezed her hand. (_**A/N **__Right now i have a very strong urge to write "You think you're lucky now? Just wait till tonight" but I'm not going to._) "I'm just so happy we found each other. I can't stop smiling." Monica said with a big beautiful smile on her lips.

After that the time flew by. the waiter had recommended a wine that Monica didn't really think matched with the food but she didn't say anything since she didn't want to create any extra work for the waiter. When asked if they wanted dessert the couple said yes and ordered an ice cream sundae to share. Chandler paid the bill, mostly because Monica didn't want to. On the way home they talked about everything and nothing. Monica was starting to get chilly, which Chandler noticed and he took off his jacket and hung it oven Monica's shoulders, and then put his arm around her waist. Monica looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you. You're such a gentlemen." Monica put her face on his shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. "No problem, that's what I'm here for." He placed a kiss on her head. "You're so cute." Monica tilted her head and gave Chandler a kiss. "Why thank you, you look quite alright yourself." Chandler said with a cuckle kissing Monica again.

Monica and Chandler stopped in front of Monica's apartment. Monica reached in her purse looking for her keyes. She unlocked the door. Right as she was about to open the door she turned around. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?" "I'd love to." Chandler said with a smirk as he kissed her. Monica opened the door behind her back and they stumbled in, still kissing. They pulled a part, out of breath.

_**A/N: **__I'm just gonna stop there in order to keep this pg but i think everyone over the age of three understands what happened next. So anyway, thanks for reading. Sorry it took me a week just to start writing this chapter. Have a great self-quarantined day. Oh and if you didn't get that I included Jules and Bobby Cobb from cougar town in this chapter. Hope you didn't hate that and if you did that's on Mari and Cupcake._


	6. Chapter 6- working title

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, don't sue me_

_**A/N:**_ _Hey all cool beans. Phoebe is in this one, be happy._

_Chapter six: Emma didn't help me name it so it's currently name-less_

_Monica's bedroom, 7:00 am._

Monica woke up by the familiar sound of her alarm. She made an attempt to take in her surroundings. She noticed she was lying in Chandler's arms. Remembering the events of the night before made her smile. He was so perfect. How she had lived her entire life not being with him she'll never understand.

About a minute and thirty seconds after Monica woke up so did Chandler.

"Are you always this pretty when you wake up?" Chandler smiled at her.

"I don't know. You see I don't sleep next to a mirror so I really don't know how I look when I've just woken up."

"That's an awfully good point you're making."

"I know. But I've got to go. Don't get me wrong I'd love to lay in bed with you all day but-"

"Then do that. Stay don't leave. Whatever you have to do I'm sure it can wait."

"It really can't. It's my first day on my new job today and I'd really like to be on time. And I'm sure, since it's monday, that you also have someplace to be."

"Yeah you're right I do have a job. An extremely boring, but well paying, office job. Where I just sit behind a desk all day and type in numbers into a computer."

"Sounds fun babe, I've got to shower. Bye." Monica kissed him on the forehead before she got up and into the shower.

Chandler got up and got dressed and went back to his apartment. Well inside Kip greeted him in the kitchen. "You stayed the night I see. Way to go buddy." Kip gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks." Chander, still half asleep went into the bathroom and took a shower as well. Monica wouldn't leave his mind. She was all he could think of. She was such an amazing person, he loved her, he loved her so, so much.

Monica was having the same kind of thoughts about Chandler. She was so glad they had found each other, even if they had only been on one date that didn't matter. They loved each other. Monica so badly wanted to tell someone about how perfect he was, but the sad truth was she didn't' really have anyone to tell. She hadn't really talked to anyone she knew back in Long Island, well except Ross.

She used to have a really close friend. Her name was Rachel. She didn't know how why or when they drifted apart she just knew it was a long time since they spoke and she right now was dying to tell her about Chandler.

Rachel had actually met Chandler. She met him the same time as Monica did. They didn't really get along well.

Monica really felt like she needed a friend, not Chandler. Chandler was perfect but she didn't want to talk about Chandler with Chandler. Maybe she'd get along with someone at work. She knew she was a good chef so they'd at least have to like her for that.

Monica got out of the shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and headed to work. Outside of the building she saw a lady living on the street outside a closed bar. She was playing on a guitar, that looked like she found it in a dumpster, and singing a song. There was an old hat with a few quarters in it in front of her. Monica reached in her pocket and put 3 dollars in the hat.

"Thank you, thank you so much." The lady reached out her hand to Monica and she took it.

"Monica." Monica smiled at ther lady.

"Phoebe. I've never seen you here before. Are you visiting or?"

"No, I just moved here from Long Island. That's my apartment building." Monica pointed to the building on the other side of the street.

"Well it's great to meet you Monica." And on that note Monica continued walking to her new place of work.

Chandler was especially happy that morning. He was in love. That's what love does to people. It makes them happy. He didn't even light a cigarette on his way to work. He had actually tried his best to hide his smoking from Monica. He knew she'd find out in time, he just wanted her to like him even though he smoked.

The fact that Chandler didn't look like his grandfather just got killed when he walked into work made his coworkers question who just walked thru the door.

"You look awfully chipper today, Chandler. Did you have a fun weekend." Earl from accounting asked him as Chandler walked off the elevator and on his way to his kubikel.

"Oh it was the best Earl. A girl moved into the apartment across the hall from mine."

"Oh yeah? She cute?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, very. Her name is Monica. I was friends with her brother Ross in college and I had thanksgiving with them twice."

"I thought you didn't celebrate thanksgiving because of some childhood trauma."

"Well no, I don't. Which is why I had nothing else to do so I followed Ross home."

"Well that's great to hear. I'll see you at lunch." Chandler and Earl parted ways.

Chandler sat down in his kubikle and started to pretend to work. There really was no point in working the entire day. His job was really easy and he only needed about two hours to do his daily assignments.

Over at Monica's new job she was greeted by the host. The restaurang was the kind of place that was fancy enough to have a host but not fancy enough not to hire someone with barely any chef expretinace. The fact that Monica hadn't worked a lot didn't really matter because she was not one of the super important people in the kitchen and when asked to prepare a meal she did amazingly.

"Hi I'm Monica Geller. I'm the new chef here."

"Right Monica, hi. Follow me." The host started walking to the kitchen and Monica followed. "Susan." A woman turned around. "This is your new chef, Monica. Do me a solid and show her around. Tell her about the rules and whatnot."

Susan was the head chef. "Hi, Monica, I'm Susan, the head chef. I'll show you where you can change."

The tour of the restaurant went great. Everyone seemed to like Monica. Monica didn't find any problems whatsoever. She also found that she was the youngest chef working in the restaurant and if anything it helped her gain everyone's respect.

The day went of smoothly for both Monica and Chandler. When Monica got her lunch break she called Chandlers cellphone.

"Chandler speaking."

"Hi Chandler. It's me."

"Hi Monica. Why'd you call."

"I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time."

"No, not at all. I'm just at work. I'm just a little frustrated that's all. I had no intent on taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Oh no Don't apologize I understand. Well I just wanted to tell you about my job. Everything is so great. I get along with people, I haven't caused a fire, things are going great. Oh, and I'm the youngest chef this restaurant has ever seen."

"Well that's fantastic, honey. And the whole youngest chef thing doesn't surprise me. Sure you've only cooked for me twice and that was macaroni but it was the best one I ever had."

"Well aren't you the sweetest? Anyway how's it going at your 'extremely boring, but well paying, office job'?"

"It's going fine. Everything is as usual. Well except one thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm happier today than I was last friday. And I'm afraid it's all because of you."

"He did it again! Chandler, Sweetie, I love you but I gotta run."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you at dinner." She hung up the phone.

Chandler smiled. _I'm having dinner with Monica tonight. No I'm having dinner with my __**girlfriend **__tonight. OH, I'm SO grown UUp. _Chandler thought to himself.

After both their shifts ended they headed home. When Chandler had walked up the stairs he knocked on Monica's door to see if she was there. When no one answered he figured she was still walking home from work. But in reality she was just on the other side of the street.

Monica was walking passed the bar, which for the record if named Oscar's, she saw Phoebe sitting there still. She had walked up to her and asked her if she had eaten anything that day. Phoebe answered her 'no'. Monica insisted on buying her something to eat and they walked inside the bar. They didn't really have many food options and the menu got narrow even further since Phoebe was a vegetarian but they settled for a plate of nachos and a glass of orange juice.

"I can't thank you enough, Monica. You've got a good heart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Phoebe smiled at her.

"Thank you, and really any decent person would buy a meal for a homeless woman." Phoebe smiled again. They sat in silence as Phoebe ate her food. A question started to bother Monica; How did Phoebe end up on the streets? She might be helping a criminal. For all Monica knew Phoebe could be a cold-blooded murderer. "Hey, um random question-"

"I LOVE random questions!"

"That's great. Um- I was wondering. How did you end up here? How did you end up living outside a bar on the streets of New York?"

"Well I guess it all started when I was 14-"

_Oh no, that can't be good. What did she do at age 14? _Monica thought to herself in a panic.

"-After my step dad was put in prison it wasn't long before my mom couldn't take taking care of twin girls anymore so she killed herself. One day I walked into the kitchen and there she was. Dead. In the kitchen. She shot herself." Phoebe took a breath. "Since we were only 2 14 year olds we couldn't afford to pay the rent so we got kicked out. I don't know what happened to my sister. I hope she's alive but I can't be sure. I have been living on the streets ever since."

"Oh dear god I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well a house." Phoebe started laughing.

"I really wish I could nut I'm just a simple 21 year old woman/chef that just moved out of her parents house. So really I don't have any money over after rent and the necessary shopping. I tell you what. I'll come here every day with breakfast and dinner for you."

"Are you sirius? You're going to give me food? Every day?"

"Yeah. Everyone deserves to eat."

"I can't thank you enough!" Phoebe wrapped her arms around Monica.

"A little tight there." Phoebe let go of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank you." Monica smiled at her. They sat there for a few more minutes just talking. Monica accidentally catched a glimpse of her wrist watch. "Oh dear god!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I totally forgot about my boyfriend Chandler. I was supposed to eat dinner with him. Oh no he must be worried sick. I've gotta run, sorry."

Monica sprinted out of Oscar's and ran across the street up the stairs. On her door she found a note. '_Hi Mon, I'm in my apartment feel free to come in as soon as you get home.' _the note read. Monica turned around and walked into Chandler's and Kip's apartment.

In there she saw a vase of a dozen red roses and flickering candlelight. Chandler was sitting in a spinning office chair facing the opposite wall. He spun around to face Monica. She let out a giggle when she saw that he was petting a blanket that was resting in his lap.

"Hey." Chandler said in the most evil-super-villain-like voice he could.

"What's all this?"

"It was my plan all along to convince you to fall in love with me. This was all a plan to lure you here so I could kill you."

"That's hilarious."

"I know right." Chandler rose up and threw the blanket away.

"So what's for dinner?" She asked him as she took off her coat.

"Pizza. It's on it's way. You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Well cats."

"Oh shoot." They both started laughing. They actually didn't stop laughing until they heard a knock on the door. Chandler ran to open it. "Hey Christine! How much do I owe ya?" Chandler reached into his pocket looking for his wallet.

"Hi Chandler. It's 12 flat." Since the door was wide open Christine saw into the apartment. She scanned it and stopped when she saw Monica. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm Monica. I just moved in across the hall."

"The old hag finally died then."

"Uh no, my grandmother, Elizabeth, moved to Florida."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." Chandler handed her the money.

"Well how should you. Personally I always assume people die and when I do so I make sure to insult them while I'm at it."

Christine left and that was the last time she ever delivered a Pizza to anyone in that apartment house.

"I'm sorry about that-"

"Don't apologise for her. You wasn't the one insulting the woman whom I'm named after."

"I thought you said her name is Elizabeth."

"It is, and so is my middle name. Monica Elisabeth Geller."

"I like it. It sounds very grown up in a way." Chandler started walking towards Monica. He wrapped his arms around her and have her a kiss. Monica let out a soft moan.

"I'm hungry." Monica managed to say in between kisses.

"Can't it wait?"

"Why not. Food after sex tastes better."

Chandler picked up Monica and carried her into his bedroom.

About 30 minutes later Monica was laying in Chandlers arms. Monica gave Chandler a little pat in his bare chest and rose. "Now I really have to eat."

She grabbed her underwear and one of Chandlers shirts. "Is it ok if I take this?"

Take whatever you need. Monica buttoned up the shirt. "That's kinda big" Monica looked herself up and down.

"I, for one, think it's very adorable." Chandler also rose up and hugged Monica.

"Hey, hey, hey mister put in some pants. Or at least a pair of boxers, gee."

"Shhh, just let me hug my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend wants to eat." Monica whined.

"Ok then. Why don't you heat some of the pizza in the microwave?" Monica kissed him and ran into the kitchen.

Chandler looked around the room for his boxers. He found the and put them on. Then he reached into his drawers and took out a grey T-Shirt and walked into the kitchen.

"Here." Monica handed Chandler a plate with a slice of pizza.

"Thank you." He gave her a kiss in the forehead. "Wanna watch a movie?

"Sure. Where's Kip?"

"Kip is gonna be out all night." Chandler said seductively.

"Well that's lovely to hear." Monica said equally seductively and kissed Chander.

Chandler and Monica watched a movie and ate their Pizza. Monica fell asleep in Chandlers arms. Chandler looked down at her. She looked so peaceful. She was so beautiful. He couldn't think of a single thing he loved half as much as Monica. Soon Chandler was also asleep, with the movie still playing.

Monica woke up about 37 minutes later. The screen was black so she assumed she fell asleep while watching it. She was in Chandler's embrace. She didn't want to leave but she had to go to the toilet. Monica very carefully lifted up Chandlers arms and crawled out so she wouldn't wake him. She tiptoed over to the bathroom.

Once she had done her business she tiptoed back to Chandler and tried to sneak back into his arms without waking him but sadly her attempt was unsuccessful.

"Hey." Chandler's voice had a rispy morning like charm, it was very, very sexy on him.

"Go back to sleep."

"What were you doing up?"

"I had to pee. I'm back now."

Chandler looked her in the eyes. Monica knew that look, she had seen it twice before. It was the exact look he gave her before they had sex, and Monica didn't wanna stand in the way of that so she let him kiss her. They undressed each other and did it on the couch.

_**A/N: **__Look I'm not mad at it, it's just I'm not sure if I like it. Anyway you probably tell I completely gave up on the entire concept of creativity when I wrote the last sentence. Also you're welcome, don't ask for what cus I think you already know._


	7. I forgot to name this- oh well

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, so don't sue. We cool?_

_**A/N: **__I've decided to start having some sort of posting schedule so I post more consistently. I'm gonna post once a week. Thursdays around 6pm CET for this one and Sundays 5pm CET for 'Stuck in quarantine', which is a fantastic name if you ask me lmao._

_The next morning_

Monica and Chandler woke up at the same time by Kip clearing his throat. "Look guys I hate to wake ya but it's like nine am and I'm pretty sure you guys both have to work."

What Kip had said didn't sink in until 3 seconds later and Monica jumped up. "Oh hey. You're a little naked there." Kip covered his eyes with his hand. Monica quickly reached for a blanket. Chandler looked around the room for his boxers. He found them a little bit away from the couch. He put them on and gave Monica one of the T-Shirts they had worn the night before.

Monica pulled the T-shirt on, ran into Chandlers bedroom and put on her jeans. Chandler walked in seconds after Monica. They both gathered their stuff and was about to run out the door when Monica remembered something. "Phoebe!" She ran over to a fruit bowl and took 3 fruits from it.

"Phoebe?" Chandler replied.

"Yeah. Blond woman. Sits outside of Oscar's. I promised to drop by breakfast and dinner every day." Kip and Chandler both looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just. She's kinda strange." Kip replied.

"So what? Does she not deserve to eat?"

"She has a point." Chandler told Kip right before they both sprinted out the door.

"Hey Monica! How are you doing today?" Phoebe asked her as Monica stopped in front of her.

"I'm fine. I'm really late for work though so I can't stay and talk." Monica smiled, handed her the fruit and started towards the restaurant again.

"Thank you so much." Phoebe screamed after her as she ran away.

"Well, well, well. Look who _finally _decided to show up." Monica had just walked into the door and was met by Susan.

"Oh Susan, I'm so, so, so, so very sorry. I'm never ever late. Today was barely my fault. Yesterday my boyfriend greeted me with a candle-lit apartment and we fell asleep on his couch. If we only would've been in my apartment, I would've woken up by my alarm and Kip would never have seen me naked." Monica had spoken very fast and was now out of breath.

"Look Monica you're new so I'll let it slide but the next time you give me an excuse you don't need to tell my your entire life-story." Susan gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know she wasn't in trouble.

"Thank you so much, I'll go change immediately." And so she did.

Somewhere else Chandler was walking off the elevator. Him being late wasn't a new thing, it also didn't matter if he was because he always finished his work no matter when he came in or left. That's why his bosses liked him so much, well despite the fact he was very charming. They knew he didn't love his job but it didn't affect them since he always delivered anyway.

"Hi, Chandler. Same clothes as yesterday.. That the work of the neighbor?" Eral asked Chandler as soon as he found him.

"Maybe, or maybe I just really likes this shirt, who knows?"

"I'm afraid only you and I have a feeling you won't tell me."

"Right on the money Eral, anyway I'll see you at lunch."

"You betcha."

Both of their days went by smoothly, Monica still didn't start a fire and Chandler, just like always, finished all his work. Chandler and Monica had talked on the phone every time they could. Their calls would always end with "I love you.". Hearing it would always put a smile on their lips. They were in love, they loved each other.

On her way home from work monica stopped at a McDonald's. She figured they had to have some vegetarian option, right?.

"Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?" The cashier asked as Monica got first in line.

"Maybe, I don't know. Do you have any vegetarian options?"

"Uh,, we have carrots from the happy meal."

"Yeah that's not gonna be enough for a dinner." Monica mumbled to herself. "Look I have this friend. Her name is Phoebe. She's homeless and I promised her I'd feed her every day. Now that would be a lot easier if you guys had anything but carrots for her to eat. You see she's a vegetarian. Anyway, I'll see you some other time, bye bye." After that Monica simply left.

_Where do you even buy vegetarian food? Never have I ever had to worry about this stuff. _Monica thought as she walked down the street. She had an epiphany, an obvious one of sorts but still an epiphany. _I'll just cook vegetarian dinner and then I'll invite her up. And Chandler I'll be glad because he'll eat it too. Perfect! _Monica ran over the street to pick up a few necessary supplies for the dish she had in mind.

"Hey Phoebe!" Monica said when she saw Phoebe, still sitting outside the bar, playing and singing.

"Hi Monica! Got any dinner for me?" Phoebe was really skinny, Like really, really. She obviously trusted Monica almost only because she fed her.

"Well yeah, soon. I stopped at a McDonald's and all the vegetarian food they had was carrots so I said no thanks. Then I had an epiphany. I can just cook for you!" Monica was visibly excited.

"Oh, god that'd be great. Thank you so much." Phoebe rose up and hugged Monica.

"Yeah, yeah. In like 30 minutes or so I'm guessing the food will be done so why don't you come over to that apartment building," Monica pointed in the direction of her building. "And I'll buzz you in. I live in apartment 20."

"Okay." Phoebe hugged her again out of joy.

"And while you're over why don't you take a shower?"

"Do I really smell that bad?"

"Yeah kinda. But it's not like it's your fault."

"Well ok then. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

After Monica had walked in Chandler had also come to her apartment, offering to help but she declined. They heard a buzz and Chandler answered. "Hello, Monica Geller's apartment."

"Hi, it's Phoebe, she said for me to come over."

Chandler buzzed her in. They heard a knock on the door and Chandler opened, wile Monica was setting the table.

"Hi, are you the boyfriend?" Phoebe said and walked in.

"Yeah that's me, you must be Phoebe."

They all sat down to conversation was close to un-existant. That didn't matter though because the food was just THAT delicious.

"Mon, I'm afraid you've outdone yourself."

"You have no say in that, I've only cooked Mac n' cheese for you before. This is hardly as good as my best cooking."

"I guess you have a point. But it's still the best thing I've ever eaten, I'd never know it was vegetarian."

"That's pretty much the point."

"I, too think the food was simply fantastic. You really are a talented chef, Monica. Maybe even the world's best one."

"Well that's very sweet but judging by your living situation I'm guessing you don't eat a lot of gourmet food."

"Does that make my opinion any less valid?"

"Of course not. Your opinion is just as valid as Chandlers, even though I sleep with him."

"What? So you mean I have to sleep with you and you don't think of my opinion any higher than Phoebe's, or anyone else's."

"Thin ice, Bing."

"Wait, wait, Bing?" Phoebe chuckled a little. "Is your last name Bing?"

"Monica, Phoebe is being mean. Can we throw her out on the street again?" Chandler whined.

"Thinner ice, Bing"

"Hey I'm just doing my job." Chandler said innocently.

"No,no your job is to sit in a kubikel and stare at a computer all day, and occasionally call me." Monica corrected him.

"You know what? I'm gonna take that shower we talked about." Phoebe rose up, wanted to get away from the scene. "Is this the bathroom?" Phoebe asked as she walked up to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Use whatever you need." Monica answered absent-mindedly.

Monica and Chandler both grinned at each other and then bursted out laughing. "I don't think she knew we were just kidding." Monica pointed out.

"We were joking? I knew that." Chandler chuckled a lil. Monica playfully hit him and then grinned. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments until they both gave in and they kissed. Soft at first but it turned into hunger-ly kisses.

As Chandler started to fumble with her bra Monica pulled away, breathless. "Phoebe."

"I was hoping we could do this without her." Chandler witt-ely replied. Monica gave him a death glare. They once again bursted out laughing, Chandler because Monica was cute when she was angry and Monica because she knew what Chandler was thinking. Their lips once again met.

"Eh whatever. If she walks in on us then so be it. I want you" Monica said, the last sentence very seductively.

"Well then I better give you me, who knows what might happen if I don't." They chuckled for a second before their lips met again. This time when Chandler fumbled with Monica's bra she didn't stop him.

Chandler and Monica had moved from the kitchen table to the couch. Monica fumbled with Chandler's belt and this time it he stopped. "Condom?"

"I don't have one, and we don't need one, I'm on the pill, silly."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You couldn't know. Now let's shut up and fuck." Chandler low-key shocked by Monica's use of harsh language but he wasn't gonna question it. She wanted him, he wanted her, why slow it down?

Monica and Chandler was in the middle of doing it. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't hear the knock on the door. When the person on the other side of the door didn't get let in he figured he could let himself in. What he saw when he walked in was a frightening sight to say the least.

"CHANDLER! GET OFF MY SISTERRRR!"

Monica and Chandler was jerked out of their absorbance in each other. They both quickly covered them with a blanket. Ross sprinted over to the sofa. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" Monica noir Chandler knew what to do. Phoebe on the other hand had just gotten out of the shower and hurried out when she started to hear yelling.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Phoebe asked as she came out of the bathroom. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She asked and pointed to Ross.

"Uh, Phoebe this is by brother, and Chandler's so called best friend..." Monica gave Ross a death glare, but not the cute kind she had given to Chandler before but the kind that was filled with a lot of anger. "..Ross"

Ross once again turned to Chandler. "What do you think you're doing? You can't you go around and have sex with my sister on her couch!"

Monica stepped in front of Chandler. "And why's that? Do you think you can make my decisions for me? NEWS FLASH YOU CAN'T! It was just as much my choice as it was Chandlers. I don't know who you think you are coming over here out of nowhere and screaming at the man I love!"

"The man you what?" Ross wasn't screaming anymore.

"You heard me. Chandler and I are in love, and there's nothing you can do about it so either you accept it oy you walk out that door right now and never come back." Monica was pointing to the front door to the apartment.

"You're right. There's nothing I can do. You guys love each other it's not my business. Besides that's not why I came over here."

"Then why'd you come over?" Chandler asked.

"I asked Carol to marry me.. and she said yes." Everyone in the room started to smile.

"Congratulations man. I'd walk over and hug you but I'm kinda naked under here." Chandler said pulling a little at the edge of the blanket that was wrapped around him.

"Yeah me too but I'm kinda in the same boat as Chandler." Monica smiled at Chandler and then at Ross.

"I don't know you so maybe I wouldn't hug you even if I too wasn't naked under this towel." Phoebe pointed out.

"Well that's quite alright you guys. I'll hug you tomorrow." There was a few moments of silence. Ross looked around the room. Everyone looked pretty uncomfortable. "Well I think I'm gonna head home, let you guys get dressed." He gestured at the three other humans as he said you guys.

"Yeah bye-bye." Monica replied and Ross walked out the door.

"Well I better get dressed and head 'home'." Phoebe put little bunny ears on home. Since no one protested (And quite frankly why would they?) Phoebe went back into the bathroom and got dressed.

Monica turned her attention to Chandler. "What do you say we finish what we started after she leaves?" Chandler whispered in her ear.

Monica just stood there not answering. "Earth to Monica." Chandler said. "Hello." Chandler waved his and in front of Monica's eyes. She blinked a little and still didn't say anything. "Watcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Phoebe." She replied shortly.

"That's the third time you've said her name out of context today."

"Mmm.." Monica stood quiet. "I can't throw her out," Monica sat down i n the sofe. "I just can't. I don't want her sleeping on the streets. She's so kind. She deserves a life."

"What can you do about it? You're not a charity."

"No but I have a couch. And right now it's empty but I have a spare room too."

"So she's gonna be your roommate?"

Phoebe was now dressed and about to walk out but when she saw Monica and Chandler talking she decided to stay and listen instead, like the good guest she is.

"Does she even have a job?"

"No."

"So you're gonna let an unemployed, homeless woman sleep on your couch, rent free?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Chandler was quiet for like 2 seconds. "No. No of course not. And it's not like it's my decision to make. If you want Phoebe to live with you then she should. And I admire that you want to do this, even though you barely know this woman you want to help her so bad you'll let her into your life and let her live with you. I think that makes you a fantastic human being and I don't know anyone else who'd do the same thing." Chandlers voice was now barely a whisper and his face very close to Monica. Monica put both her hands on Chandler's face and kissed him deeply.

Phoebe was caught up in the moment and let out a little but very loud "AAAWW" causing Monica and Chandler to realise she was eavesdropping. Chandler and Monica slowly pulled apart and looked at Phoebe. "Please still let me live on your couch even though I was eavesdropping." She pleaded.

"Of course you still movie in." Monica gave her a comforting smile.

"Oh that's great!" She was very excited. "I'll go downstairs and pick up all the stuff I've left places that I was gonna go find when my life started looking up!" She squeal. "Oh thank you so much Monica." She ran over and hugged her, causing the blanket to drop a lil. "Oh sorry forgot you were naked."

"That's quite alright. Um where did you hide stuff?"

"Well really it's just the little savings I have, anything that might have any value to me or anyone else and my guitar and clothes that I hid in the air conditioning system on Oscar's. I told him about it and he said I was fine as long as the health inspection didn't find out."

"Well why don't you go find that while we make your bed and put away the food." Monica said, gesturing between her and Chandler when she said 'we'.

"Okey!" Phoebe sprinted out the door and Monica ONCE AGAIN turned to Chandler.

"So we're alone now." Monica said with a smirk.

"Yeah and I'll get right back to you on that once we do what you just promised Phoebe."

"Fine." Monica gave up with minimal fighting, she didn't want Chandler to see all of her competitiveness just quite yet. "Your loss." Monica walking over to the kitchen pulling out some containers to put the leftover food in.

Chandler had a slight disappointed look on his face. "So do you have a linen closet or something?"

"Uuuh, not really. What I do have is a drawer in my closet. I'm sure you'll find it. Just don't make a mess, 'kay?"

"Yeah." Chandler opened every drawer in her closet. One of them filled with shirts, another one with socks and one with her underwear. "Well this isn't it. Although I do need to give her the benefit of the doubt for having these drawers ridiculously organised, I could never." The last drawer he checked in turned out to be the right one. "Tight!" He said unnecessarily loudly.

"What's that?" Monica yelled back from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself." Chandler said as he walked out of her room with the bedspread in hand.

Monica gave him a strange look.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy. Everyone talks to themselves, the ones that claim they don't are the crazy ones."

"Guess so." Monica dried her hands off on a towel."Need any help with that?" She said referring to the bedsheets.

"Need? no. Want? Yeah." He replied.

"Fair enough." Monica walked over and started to help him.

"Do you realise we're still naked? Like we're walking around in your apartment completely naked and we're acting like it's not weird."

"You're completely naked, I'm not, I'm still wearing my blanket like a decent person."

"No you're not." Chandler pointed at Monica, and he was right she wasn't wearing her blanket.

"What in the- How does that even happen." monica looked around the apartment. Her eyes stopped in the kitchen, and there it was just lying on the floor. "How does one drop a blanket without noticing? Like should this be possible? I'm honestly so confused right now."

"Rightfully so. I at least noticed when I dropped mine." Chandler pointed to the blanket on the floor. "I just figured if it dropped once it was about to drop again."

"At any moment Phoebe could walk in and see us naked."

"Well then we better go somewhere she won't see us. We're done here now. We can write a note that we're sleeping, I'm sure she'll leave us alone."

"Oh yeah." Monica said seductively and wrapped her arms around Chandlers neck. "Look who's awake." Monica looked down, smiled and then looked up. She turned around, took the pad and pen next to the phone, scribbled something down, ran over to the kitchen table, placed the note and ran back to Chandlers arms, kissed him hard on the lips and said "Make me scream, in a good way." Monica had hurriedly corrected herself so he wouldn't actually hurt her, not that she thought he would just that she wanted to be on the safe side.

He picked her up carried her to her bed and did as she had asked…

_**A/N: **__And that's a wrap folks. Emma you're welcome, lots of sex here be thankful. Anyway hope everyone who isn't Emma also enjoyed the story. Please review and when you do tell me if there's anything you want to happen later on, cus you I might actually make it happen. Anyway, until next time, BYE-FREAKING-BYE (yes ik very aggressive)_


	8. I didn't

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I never will_

_Chapter 8: Let's see if I came up with a name or not, if I did you'll see it in the top right corner_

_**A/N: **__So this is a few hours late but I do have a reason, well sort of. I was at a gathering of friends for a big portion of today so I didn't really have a time to write. We baked a cake and about 10 people I know are convinced we got drunk, which I'm not denying._

Monica woke up the next morning, once again in Chandler's arms but this time by her alarm clock. She made an attempt to roll over but Chandler held her too tight to his body for that to be possible. She insead faced him. She could tell he was basically awake even though his eyes was closed. "You know it's funny," She broke the silence. "We barely know each other when you think about it. I mean we had met like thrice before we ran into each other in the stairwell. It's kinda crazy. We told each other we love each other after spending one day of shopping together. Then we went on our first date and had some great sex afterwards. And then we had another date which mostly consisted of sex. Tomorrow we ate dinner with Phoebe and now here we are. It's strange don't you think? We have barely spoken to each other in the few days we have been dating yet I feel closer to you than anyone else in the entire world."

Chandler opened his eyes about halfway through Monica's little speech. He chuckled a little a few seconds once she was done. "What's so funny?" She asked him, sitting up.

"Just the fact that you're completely right." They sat in moments of silence just staring into each others eyes. Monica was jerked out of this trans when she realised it was Wednesday and she needed to get to work. "Yeah, yeah I know. You have to work. I really wish we didn't though, it'd make things so much easier."

"I guess it would to some extent," Monica got out and started pulling on her clothes. "But I actually love my job."

"You're the only one in this room." Monica was now fully dressed and out to walk out the door when she stopped for a bit. She turned around and gave Chandler a smile.

"I love you, Chandler."

"I love you too."

"Hi, Monica! I almost decided to make breakfast for you and Chandler but I decided it was best not to since I don't wanna mess up anything and I have no idea how to cook."

"Well that's quite alright, thank you for the thought though." Monica began to prepare breakfast for herself, Chandler and of course Phoebe.

Once Chandler too had gotten dressed he walked into the kitchen to the sight of Monica cooking. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"Hey."

"Hi." She turned to face him. "Either I'm having deja vu or we have don't exactly this before."

"Both are equally likely." Chandler replied.

"So do you live here or are you just never at home?" Phoebe asked Chandler.

"No I don't live in this apartment. I live in the one across the hall. Speaking of which I've barely talked to Kip ever since you got here."

"Who's Kip?"

"Kip is Chandler's roommate. I've met him like twice. Once mere minutes before me and Chandler started to date and once last monday, that time he saw me naked."

"Yeah I was not too thrilled about that encounter."

"Because he saw Monica naked?" Phoebe filled in.

"Yeah." Chandler turned to once again face Monica. "If it wouldn't be too weird for you, would you consider inviting Kip over for breakfast?"

"I guess he can come over. He seemed nice. After all he turned away when he realised i was naked and he did actually wake us up."

"I'll go get him then." And so he did.

"Phoebe, this is Kip, Kip this is Phoebe." He shook her hand. "And you met Monica briefly like twice." He shook her hand as well.

"So I did. Sorry about seeing you naked the other day."

"How was you supposed to know."

Minutes later breakfast was served. Everyone had a good time chatting with each other.

"Hey guys I don't know what I'm supposed to do once you all leave. I'm still unemployed and I don't think any of my clothes are whole enough for people to want to hire me."

"Phoebe, what size are you."

"I'm not sure maybe a six."

"Perfect so am I. Why don't you go to my wardrobe and pick something out that fits and you can start looking for a job."

"Oh, my god. Thank you so much! Any of you guys don't happen to know anyone who's hiring?"

"Not really but there's always a supermarket that is."

"Okay thanks again." Phoebe ran into Monica's bedroom and started looking for anything she liked.

After that everyone's day went by as planned, well at least until 1:15 am: Monica got into work on time today which Susan was happy about. Everyone did their job. Then at 1:15 am a chef with the same rank as Monica ended their shift. They took off their chef hat and placed it on a turned off stove. Except the stove wasn't turned off, the flam was just not very big. No one realised that the hat had caught on fire until monica smelled something burnt. She turned to the source of the smell and saw a chef hat, in flames that reached to the fan. "HOLY FUCK!" Monica screamed and pointed to the fire, causing everyone else's attention to be turned to the fire. Usually when humans spot something that's on fire we freeze and this was no exception. Although everyone had been taught how to put out a fire at some point in their lives no one knew what to do in that moment.

Susan just simply screamed "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING" which actually worked since it jerked Monica out of her trans and she picked up a saucepan lid took it as a shield in front of her. She carefully placed it on the fire which made it cool down a bit but since it was a gas stove, not only did the stove still pump out gas but it also still got fed oxygen through the holes in the metal thing.

"SOMEONE GET ME A FIRE-EXTINGUISHER" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Susan was standing closest to a fire-extinguisher and handed Monica one. Monica pulled out the safety tag turned off the gas, aimed at the fire, squeezed the handel and swept a little to make sure all flames were put out. Monica removed the lid to discover a completely put out fire. All the other 7 staff that had witnessed the scene was applauding.

"Fantastic Monica!" Susan congratulated her.

Everyone walked up and patted her on the back giving her 'Good job's and 'Thank you's. Once the chef that started the fire came back to the kitchen Susan took her away to the side. The chef no longer works at the restaurant.

Over in the land of Phoebe she had actually managed to get a job. It was all luck because earlier that day a cashier had quit at their local Target and Phoebe got there just in time looking for a job. She's starting the next day.

Monica walked into her apartment and Phoebe jumped up screaming "I GOT A JOB."

"Oh, my god. Really? Where?"

"At Target. Apparently a cashier quit today."

"Well that's great news honey." Monica hugged her.

Chandler walked into the apartment and saw them hugging. "Is it a good hug or a bad one?"

Monica faced hime. "A good one. PHOEBE GOT A JOB!"

"Well congratulations Pheebes." Chandler joined them in the hug.

"Thanks you guys." Phoebe couldn't stop smiling.

"What do you say we go out for dinner tonight, my treat." Chandler suggested.

"Sounds great. And at dinner I can tell you guys how I stopped a fire."

"You what." Chandler was worried about her safety more than anything else.

"At dinner honey. By the way, can Ross come?"

"Sure thing, tell him to bring Carol too."

And so she did. They all met at the restaurant, ordered the food and Monica was in the middle of telling everyone about the fire at work when she saw a familiar face across the room. "Oh, my god Rachel." Monica interrupted her story.

"Who?" Chandler asked.

"Rachel, my old best friend Rachel. Right over there." Monica pointed in Rachel's direction.

"Was she the one at thanksgiving?"

"Yeah." Everyone was looking over where Monica had pointed.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Monica screamed and waved in an attempt to get Rachel's attention.

"OH, MY GOD, mONICA. mONICA gELLER?" Rachel ran over to their table.

"Rachel Green everyone. We went to school together." Rachel looked at everyone.

"Oh Ross? Right?" She asked and pointed at Ross.

"I was just about to say. Yes that's my brother Ross. This is Chandler Bing. You remember him right? And this is my roommate Phoebe. And next to Ross is Carol, Ross' fiancé." Monica pointed at respective person as she introduced them to Rachel.

"Hi guys. What are you all doing here?"

"Phoebe got a job so I offered to take everyone out for dinner." Chandler explained.

"What a gentleman." Rachel reached out her hand for him to shake. And he shook it but made sure to put his arm around Monica to indicate that they were dating.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked Rachel back.

"Oh I'm on a date. A blind one of sorts. My parents set me up."

"Is he cute?" Monica asked.

"No. But rich."

"Well that's something I guess."

"Yeah. His name is Barry and he's an orthodontist. About 6 years older than me."

"Well why don't you go back to your date and," Monica handed her a piece of paper. "you can call me tomorrow."

"Okay great." Rachel took the paper and walked back to her date.

"She seems nice." Phoebe commented once Rachel left.

"She really is. I hope we can reconnect. I really miss her." Monica was lowkey whispering.

Chandler rubbed her back. "It'll be alright, honey." He told her so low only she could hear it.

Phoebe, Chandler and Monica was walking up the stairs. He was about to enter his apartment when Monica grabbed his arm. "Stay with me." She told him. He could sense the seriousness and slight sadness in her tone so he just shortly nodded and followed her and Phoebe into what was now their apartment.

"Does anyone want tea?" Monica asked as she was pouring water into the water boiler.

"No." They both told her.

"So just me then?" Monica's voice was unusually low and she didn't hold her head as high and Chandler had noticed that every since they ran into Rachel.

She walked into the kitchen where Monica was putting a teabag in a mug. He hugged her from behind and whispered to her "Is everything alright?".

"Uh, I don't know."

"You know you can tell me if anything is going on, right?"

"Yes, of course I know that. I just don't know what's wrong if anything actually is."

"Does it have anything to do with Rachel."

Monica turned to him real quick. "How did you know?"

"I know everything," He gave her a smile. "No I don't, althing in convinced you do. I just noticed a change in your behavior after we ran into her at dinner."

"You are good, Bing."

"That's what she said." Monica gave him an annoyed look. "You're right. It's a stupid and over-told joke. I won't do that again."

"Really? That's all it took? Surprisingly easy."

"That's what she said."

"You just said."

"Well I guess you'll just have to watch your tongue."

"Fine." Monica poured the boiling water into her cup. "You sure you don't want any?"

"No. I don't. I guess I'm just not a tea-person. Coffee I like."

"Can't you like both?"

"I guess so. Can I have a taste of that?" He pointed to the cup. Monica just nodded so he took the cup from her hands and sipped the tea.

"You like it?"

"It's not horrible. But you can keep this cup."

"Hey guys!"

"What's up Pheebes?" Chandler replied.

"Wanna watch Grease?"

"Sure thing." Monica replied.

"I've never seen it. Is it any good?" Monica and Phoebe started at Chandler in disbelief.

"You haven't seen Grease?"

"No. It never interested me."

"That settles it. You're watching Grease whether you want to or not." Phoebe demanded.

"Fiiine." He replied.

And so they did. Monica and Phoebe sang along to every song and Chandler was 50% of the time watching Monica sing, because it was fascinating. And the other 50% of the time he spent wondering why everyone was over 30 when they were supposed to be 18. The only reason he could come up with was that they wanted more experienced actors which made sense but that didn't make the 30 year olds look half their age.

"What did you think?" Monica asked at the freeze frame of the car.

"It was good. Although my favorite part was watching you sing along to the songs and I'm fairly sure 'beauty school dropout' will be in my head for the next week or so."

"That is one catchy song." Monica agreed. "Although in my opinion 'we go together' is the best one."

"Oh, my god that's my favorite one too." Phoebe said excited.

"One thing though. Everyone had a rydell high flag in their bedroom, as if that's a thing normal high school students did."

"Yeah that was a weird detail, huh."

"Anyway guys I think imma hit the hay and since I sleep on the couch for the the time being that means so will you."

"Alright, goodnight Pheebes."

"Night Phoebe." They said as they stood up and walked into Monica's bedroom.

Chandler closed the door behind them. "So. 3 cups of tea and a watching of Grease later. Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you now?"

"I- I don't know." Monica sat down on the bed and Chandler followed her.

"Look if you're not comfortable talking about whatever is going on I'll leave it be but I have to let you know that as long as this is bothering you it's bothering me too. Not because I know what it is and I feel the same way but because I love you and seeing you hurt hurts me too."

"Well I don't know what's to say. I miss Rachel. I think that's all."

"You miss Rachel? That's gotta be tough. I never had a friend like her so I don't know what it's like to lose one."

"What about Ross? You guys are best friends right?"

"Yes, we are but we didn't row up together. we met in college, not at age fetus because our parents are friends."

"You've got a point."

"If you ever need anything, like a hug, or a kiss, or emotional support I'm here. Just ask and I'll be right here."

"Aren't you the sweetest?" Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler and kissed him. Monica pushed him down on the bed and they giggled a little. "So what if I want more than just a hug or a kiss?"

"Well say no more."

_**A/N: **__So yeah that's it. I feel it's important to clarify that Monica's boss isn't Carol's wife Susan, just another woman in New York named Susan but if you want to you can pretend she's a lesbian. The part with Grease is slightly based on real events. On the small gathering I mentioned earlier it turns out the hostess had never seen Grease so we made her watch it. Me and Julie sang along to every song although I think Doris and Elvira knew them too. Please do let me know how you lied this chapter in a review :). Next chapter will be up in a week and I hope I don't post it late too._


	9. Is there a problem?

_Disclaimer: I still don't own the character, shocking I know._

_Chapter 9: Is there a problem?_

_**A/N: **__Science this is moving way too slowly for my liking I'm gonna make a time jump for a few months or so. Everything is basically the seme except Monica and Rachel are friends again, not great friends, but friends. Phoebe moved into the guest bedroom and she's having the time of her life and is studying to me a masseuse. Joey is still not in their lives but he's going to be in like 5 chapters or so, yeah this story is gonna be pretty long but I knew that from the start. Monica and Chandler are still in love and so is Carol and Ross. I actually finished this on time I just forgot to post it. I was busy re-watching Stranger Things._

"Monica? Hello?" Kip said walking into Monica and Phoebe's apartment.

"In my bedroom. What's going on?" Kip ran over to her bedroom.

"Chandler needs your help."

"Oh, my god! What happened?"

"Just follow me." He told her way more calm than she was, which was somewhat comforting for her.

They walked into Kip and Chandler's apartment. "CHANDLER?" Monica called out.

Chandler walked out of his room. "Yeez what's wrong?" He asked.

"You tell me. Kip came into my apartment saying you needed my help."

"Oh right. Can you teach me to make lasagna?"

"That's it? Why didn't you just come ask yourself?"

"I was going to. Kip must've thought I was too darn slow or something." Chandler said with a chuckle.

Monica looked at Kip. "Why did you make it sound like Chandler's was hurt?"

"I thought it was funnier this way."

"Yes, Kip, it was hilarious when you made a chicken from a feather and made my girlfriend think I was hurt."

"Dude you're not even making sense."

"I know what he means." Monica said and walked over to Chandler and gave him a hug.

"Well that's great. I don't feel too welcome here anymore so I'm just gonna head."

"'Kay bye-bye then." Chandler waved him away sarcastically.

"Okay, what just happened?" Monica asked after Kip left.

"I don't know but I do know I need help with lasagna."

"Then I'll help you." And so she did. They were in the middle of making the white stuff when Monica decided to ask, "Why did you need to make a lasaga?"

"Well my dad is actually coming to visit and I didn't wanna give him friggin' pizza."

"You never talked about your dad before. Are you close."

"Noo. I haven't talked to him in like 5 years."

"Oh why's that?

"Well when I was nine my parents got a divorce because as it turns out my dad is a trans woman, sorta."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"I don't know I guess I just never saw an opportunity and it's not like I advertise it. That whole fiasco is what caused me to hate Thanksgiving AND to get me to start smoking at age nine, NINE!" He repeated nine, the second one being quite a bit louder.

"You used to smoke?"

"Used to? No I still do." Chandler quickly realised his mistake and covered his mouth with his hand.

"YOU SMOKE? HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING THIS ENTIRE TIME?"

"No! Maybe. Yes." He sighed.

"What? So were you just never gonna tell me? Why did you even keep this a secret from me? I thought we didn't have secrets 'because couples don't keep secrets'." She put little bunny ears around the last sentence.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think you'd ever find out?"

"What so it's okay to lie if no one ever finds out you lied?"

"No, of course not. Look now you're really making a chicken out of a feather!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It means you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

"Maybe you're not blowing enough!"

"My dads the one blowing remember." Monica just shook her head in disappointment.

"You are unbelievable, and not in a good way." She stormed out of the apartment.

"Well this is great. Now I lost my girlfriend and I only have half a lasagna." He looked down at the the lasagna that had yet to be assembled. "Whatever I can wing this, right?" He said and took the sauce off the stove.

'_I can't believe him, he's been lying to me for months. How can he want to do that?' _Monica fell onto the couch, face first. '_I thought he loved me.' _She thought as she started to sob.

Kip walked into his and Chandler's apartment. "Hey I'm sorry for earlier I thought it'd be funny but it obviously wasn't." He stopped in his tracks when he saw a finished lasagna standing on the stove and Chandler's closed bedroom door. "Sorry dude, didn't know you guys were in the middle of it. I'll be quiet now, please continue." He sat down on the sofa and picked up a paper to read. He looked up from it when he saw Chandler walking out of his room.

"Monica isn't here. I think we broke up." Chandler said his head hanging low and his voice being barely audible. He had obviously been crying.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay?" Kip rose up and walked over to Chandler.

"Yeah I'm great. The first woman I've ever really loved I've lost because I lied to her."

"What just a lie? That doesn't seem like anything to break up over. Are you sure you guys are really over? I mean she might just be a little mad at you."

"Well I'm not sure we're over since she never actually told me we were but I'm guessing she won't want to be with me after this. She seemed pretty mad. Man it hurts, knowing she's mad at me. Knowing the woman you love is mad at you because of a stupid lie you told."

"May I ask what you told her?"

"I told her lots of things that weren't true. Most of them she doesn't even know weren't true yet."

"Wow. I don't know what to say, man. From the minimized time i spent with her I gather she didn't take this very good. I'm guessing you dug yourself a really deep hole here, buddy."

"Yeah I did. Gosh I'm an idiot. Why did I let it get to this? I love her! I don't wanna lose her."

"Then why don't you wipe those tears and walk over to her. Tell her what you just told me." Chandler was just about to respond when they heard a knock on the door. "Maybe that's her." Kip told him excited. Chandler walked over to the door hoping Kip was right.

"Dad!" He said in surprise.

"Didn't we say 5 o'clock?"

"No,no we did. I just kinda forgot you were coming."

"Oh, well if you don't want me here, I'll leave. I don't want to be a burden to you."

"I could've phrased that better. I knew you were coming but I forgot at the moment because something else was on my mind. I made lasagna." Helena smiled at the last sentence.

"Who's your little friend?"

"Dad, this is my roommate Kip. Kip, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Oh, what a gentleman." Helena told Chandler. After that all three of them ate the lasagna. Helena and Chandler caught up on everything and Kip got a taste of how it was to grow up being a 'Bing'. At nine Helena thought going back to her hotel room was a good idea so she did. By the time Helena had left both Chandler and Kip had completely forgot about Chandler's plan to talk to Monica.

The following day, a sunday, Monica didn't make an effort to speak to Chandler, in fact she avoided him and stayed in bed all day. Chandler wasn't avoiding her but when he was going to talk to her Phoebe had told him Monica wasn't feeling well. Chandler figured one of 2 things were happening: either she hated him so much for everything that happened yesterday so she told Phoebe to tell Chandler she was sick OR Monica was actually sick and she genuinely didn't want to see anybody. He figured both was equally likely but he hoped the later was the truth.

Now believe it or not but both of Chandler's theories were true. Monica had gotten sick the night before and had told Phoebe she was too sick to meet with anyone or do anything that day, which Phoebe bought. Obviously it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the complete truth either. It seemed a little hypocritical to Monica since the reason she lied was because she didn't wanna see Chandler, because he lied. But she figured this lie was a better lie.

Monica avoiding Chandler went on for quite some time, one month to be exact. Monica only left the apartment to go to work, and she had picked up more shifts, not for the reason she told them (that she needed the extra money) but because she knew the more time she spent at work there was a smaller chance for her to run into Chandler. Monica had told Phoebe to do the grocery shopping for her so she wouldn't run into Chandler at the store. Phoebe thought Monica's extreme ways of avoiding was a little unnecessary, well a lot unnecessary considering the fact that Monica 'obviously still love Chandler'.

Chandler still wanted to tell Monica how he felt but the fact that Monica was avoiding him to every degree made him kinda mad at her. He figured she would come to her senses and look for him when she wanted to.

Kip decided this game of avoiding people was stupid since he had talked to Phoebe and found out Monica still loved Chandler and Kip KNEW Chandler still loved Monica and it looked like he alway would. So what Kip did was taking the situation in his own hands by going over to Monica's apartment and telling her how silly this whole thing was.

Kip had learned Monica's schedule with the help of Phoebe and decided to catch her a few minutes after she had gotten home so she wouldn't have gone to bed yet.

Monica heard a knock on the door and sighed. '_Who's even out after nine and why are they knocking on MY door._' She thought to herself _mildly _frustrated. She decided to open the door anyway. "Kip! What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." Kip walked into the apartment and sat down at the kitchen table and Monica followed. "So you gonna tell me why you're here?" Monica asked him.

"It's about Chandler."

"What now? Does he need another lasagna? I'm not making one for him. He is the one who lied to me."

"We're still on that? It has been a month of you avoiding him and I have to be honest, Phoebe and I can't take it anymore. Look whether you admit it to yourself or anyone else or not you still love Chandler and I know he still loves you so why can't you just hear him out and if you're still mad at him then sure but I know you still love him and I don't think he will EVER stop loving you. You just have to choose if you can let this silly thing ruin what you had with the person who's possibly the love of your life."

"Yes, I still love him, and yeah I may never stop. But it doesn't change the fact that he's a huge fucking liar! Maybe I wouldn't take this so hard if it wasn't for the fact that every time I didn't wanna tell him something he said 'we're a couple, couples don't keep secrets'. Every time he said that I felt like I needed to tell him but apparently he has kept SMOKING a secret from me. Who even does that? Not the love of your life I tell you that!"

"Wow, um I really, really don't know what to say to convince you he's a good guy because it seems like whatever I tell you, you'll tell me something 'horrible he's done'. You seem to have convinced yourself that he's a horrible person to make up for the fact that you refuse to hear his reasons and are constantly avoiding him. Maybe if you just gave him a chance to explain you'd realise he loves you just as much as the first time he said it if not more. He is miserable without you. For the months you guys dated he was the happiest I've ever seen him. He smiled all the time and was even more fun to be around. You bring out everything good in Chandler. Right now he's laying in his bed depressed possibly crying. He hasn't worn proper clothes to work in 3 weeks. I'm not saying take him back just like that because you were obviously hurt, just don't shove him away completely. Maybe become friends with him again?"

"Yeah. You're right. You're actually right. I can't believe it. You're right. I need him too. I never realized how much I needed him until I lost him. Thank you." Monica and wrapped her arms around Kip. Kip was caught off track and just patted her on the back a little. "Do you think if I go over there right now he'll talk to me?"

"I think if you walked over right now he'd be very happy to see you." Monica spinted out the door. She hesitated little before the opened the front door to Chandler's apartment. She walked through the kitchen and living room, slovly. When she got to Chandler's door she knocked lightly.

"Chandler?" She asked through the still closed door.

_**A/N: **__3 things: 1. Keep in mind this is AU so if something doesn't really add up with the show let's pretend it's supposed to be like that :). 2. Can you guess where I almost wrote 'that's what she said'? 3. I genuinely don't know what to call Chandler's dad. If the show made it clear I'd know, obviously. I decided on calling her Helena and her pronouns being her/she since that's what seems to be going on in the show, but I'm guessing you noticed that when you read the chapter. _


End file.
